


Фокус с окончательным исчезновением

by Cexmet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Everything is sad and twisted, F/M, Gen, Language: Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире вокруг них что-то испортилось, и теперь они медленно умирают или превращаются в чудовищ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фокус с окончательным исчезновением

Клинт умирает первым, через неделю после того, как башня Старка оказалась отрезана от окружающего мира.   
Он был единственным, кто смеялся над тем, что произошло, и, скорее всего - первым, чье тело начало меняться. Тогда Стив не обратил внимания, но теперь, глядя на мертвого Клинта Бартона, вспоминает, что тот надел перчатки на следующий же день после того, как двери перестали открываться, а окна превратились в непробиваемые щиты, а сейчас перчатки сняты, под ними - искривленные пальцы, похожие на птичьи лапы. Они в крови - потому, что Клинт разодрал собственный живот, выпуская внутренности, похожие на кровавые комки, расцвеченные золотистыми сгустками, с его кишок свисают виноградные гроздья желтых птичьих глаз. 

\- Мы не должны сдаваться, - говорит Стив.  
У них еще есть припасы, и канализация работает, но электричество и связь отказали сразу же после того, как двери закрылись. Это - как злое колдовство из детских книжек, может быть это и есть злое колдовство, в котором они перегнивают, будто сорняки в компостной куче на чьей-то ферме - Стив готов рассматривать любые варианты.   
Они все еще ищут способ выбраться, но, в конце концов, все попытки будто разбиваются о незримый щит, который прочнее вибраниума. С тем же успехом оса может пытаться выбраться из банки, бесконечно колотясь головой о стекло.  
\- Тебе не привыкать управлять падающим самолетом, да? - Тони встряхивает головой. Его волосы стали белыми, вернее - прозрачными, как шерсть белого медведя, и, теперь, такими же прозрачными становятся глаза. 

Наташа исчезает, будто проваливаясь внутрь себя. После того, как у нее исчезли пальцы на руках, Тони собрал для нее простые протезы, но руки укорачиваются так быстро, что ими почти невозможно пользоваться. Раз или два Стив видел, как Клинт кормил Наташу с ложки, будто ребенка, но, теперь, ей помогает Фьюри, хотя его собственные руки, онемевшие, покрытые чешуей, неловкие и слишком сильные, он то и дело сминает ложку в пальцах.   
И он не только кормит Наташу, об этом легко догадаться по звукам, когда они уединяются, легко догадаться по взглядам и движениям - может быть, это единственный способ поддержать друг друга, который у них остается. Однажды Стив видит, как они занимаются сексом, на полу, на шестом этаже: Фьюри лежит на спине, а Наташа, совсем голая, сидит на нем верхом, неистово подпрыгивая, будто в каком-то цирковом номере, раскачиваясь вперед-назад, извиваясь, как змея, и отсутствие рук делает сходство со змеей почти пугающе правдивым. Подглядывать за людьми неприлично, даже если они не прячутся, но Стив с трудом отводит взгляд.   
Последнее, что он видит, прежде чем отворачивается - ноги Наташи, на которых больше нет пальцев. 

\- Но ведь Беннер же там, снаружи. И чертова шведская фотомодель с молотком - тоже, - Тони хватает со стола кружку и кидает ее в стекло окна, потом - точно так же кидает скомканный бумажный лист, потом - странный оплавившийся до бесформенного кусок металла, как будто пытается попасть в проезжающий внизу автобус с яркой предвыборной надписью на боку: "голосуйте за Виктора фон Дума", но окно легко отражает все удары. - Кто-то же должен попытаться войти снаружи.   
\- А что если это место просто исчезло отовсюду? И мы тоже исчезаем, - Стив облизывает губы и закрывает глаза. Он знает, как легко исчезнуть из человеческой памяти.  
\- Мои кости совсем легкие, - говорит вдруг Тони, распрямляясь во весь рост и расправляя плечи, - они тонкие, как бумага, набитая ватой. Я похож на старинную рождественскую игрушку.   
Стив стискивает кулаки, и его кожа крошится, как лед или глина.


End file.
